Who's Jumper?
by DarknessShinesOn
Summary: A One-shot of the Marauders getting mixed up which jumper belongs to which person...originally.


I do not own any of the characters, that belongs to J.K. Rowling, bless that wonderful woman.

I could hear movement in the castle and I grumbled as I was jarred out of my peaceful slumber. No. I didn't want to get up. Last night I had stayed up studying into the night resulting in one very tired girl. Coffee. I was desperate for coffee to help drag the cobwebs from my thoughts. Thankfully it was Saturday so I didn't need to be expected to be on point, which helped me relax knowing I didn't have to try and attend class being this tired. It was starting to get cool outside so I grabbed a jumper I had actually stolen from James a few nights ago.

Pulling it over my head I took a deep breath getting a feeling of butterflies in my stomach from the scent James has left behind it. Quickly I pulled on jeans, and shoved my feet into my shoes and walked to the Great Hall. I wasn't surprised to see Remus already there at the table reading a book while absently eating kippers, a steaming cup of coffee next to his elbow and I dropped into the seat next to him and he put the book down and greeted me. I was tying my hair up into a knot and Remus kept giving me a funny look.

"What? I asked wondering if I had something on my face.

"Where did you get that jumper?" He asked, a small grin spreading to his lips with an amused look in his eyes.

"It was James', but I got cold the other night and borrowed it from him, I just haven't had a chance to give it back yet. Why?" I started pilling food onto my plate and pouring myself a big cup of coffee and Remus laughed.

"James borrowed it from me, months ago." Remus replied still laughing.

That sounded like James, I swear half the clothes in his wardrobe he has borrowed off of James, Sirius, and Peter, and I joined in on the laughter. Just at that moment, James Sirius, and Peter walked into the Great Hall. James' hair was everywhere, very typical, it was always messier in the mornings though, and Sirius looked like he had had a late night as well, his eyes were glassed over and red, and Peter followed pulling on his own jumper.

"Why didn't you tell me this was Remus' jumper?" I asked as James placed a kiss on my cheek and sat next to me. Sirius and Peter sat down on the other side and each of them started pulling food onto their plates.

"Oh, I honestly don't remember whose clothes are whose at this point." James remarked putting jam on his toast with a shrug.

"It's gotten to a point where all my jumpers are gone." Remus replied with a laugh.

Breakfast went by pretty much silently as all of us seemed tired, and just tried to get everything in our stomach, as now that I felt more human from the coffee I was ready to take on the day, and we had two whole days to relax, and goof around.

We started to head back towards the Gryffindor common room and Sirius jumped up on James' back so James had to pull his hand out of mine to hold onto his legs and I laughed as Sirius gripped his hair like they were reigns on a horse. "Let's go Prongs, faster!" Sirius yelled into the air and a group of Hufflepuff's stopped to stare at them, I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing even harder and Sirius rode on James' back the entire way, including the stairs. James tried to put him down so he could walk up by himself, but Sirius wrapped his legs around the front of his torso and held on for dear life.

Once seated in front of the fireplace in the common room, Remus and Peter started playing a game of Wizards chess, Peter already starting to loose with the early moves he made and I sat up against the back of James' legs as him and Sirius sat in the chairs discussing the latest quidditch match, James going into great detail for the 4th time, and since I've heard it in every way possible, I started reading the paper that someone had left by the fireplace, but quickly set it aside, James was waving his arms around and I couldn't hold the paper up properly.

I had a sudden idea, and got up whispered to James I would be right back. I ran to my dorm room and started throwing clothes around as I was trying to find a specific jumper. I had had it for years, it was a sweater that once belonged to my dad and he used to always wrap me up in it when I was home from school if I ever got cold a night, it was at the bottom of my trunk and I grabbed it and made a beeline back to the common rooms.

By the time I got back the Wizards Chess game had ended and I walked up behind Remus and without warning shoved the jumper over his head and I made him put his arms through the holes. Turning around he looked at me with questions in his eyes.

"There, you have my jumper, and I have yours, if you can keep James or Sirius from nicking it that is." I said and winked at James who was shaking his head.

"Not gonna happen."

"Hey no one can give my boyfriend clothes." Sirius shouted out and jumped in Remus' lap giving him a big kiss.

"I thought James was your boyfriend." Peter said from behind the chair Remus and Sirius now shared.

"Only when he wants something am I his boyfriend." James said laughing.

The jumper which was too big for me seemed to fit Remus really well, and it looked good on him. It was a dark blue color that seemed to bring color to his cheeks and eyes. This was my life at Hogwarts, one big joke with four boys who didn't know boundaries and I loved it.

X-X

Well I hope you guys liked it, please review. If your a Supernatural fan, please check out If Only, If Only a Destiel story as well. Thanks for reading!

Desiree'


End file.
